


Little Asskicker

by BeccabooO1O



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Established Relationship, F/M, Swearing, premature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccabooO1O/pseuds/BeccabooO1O
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean looked into the incubator, watching his daughter fight for her life. The mother of this little infant was asleep in her hospital room after the hard labor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Asskicker

**Author's Note:**

> This one is from a request I got on tumblr (livelaughloveboo) and it goes: Imagine Dean calling his newborn daughter a little asskicker because she was born prematurely and had a 50/50 chance of living and pulls through.

Dean looked into the incubator, watching his daughter fight for her life. The mother of this little infant was asleep in her hospital room after the hard labor.

He remembered her squeezing onto his hand so tight that he thought it might break as the doctor reminded her to push. She had yelled at Dean then, vowing to never have unprotected sex with him ever again. He laughed at what she said and then she had threatened to castrate him, which shut him up rather quickly.

He remembered the look on her face when the doctor who helped with the delivery wouldn’t let her hold their newborn girl. He watched as her face crumpled when the doctor told them that their daughter needed to be moved to the baby units that they had in the hospital due to her prematurity.

Dean had started to yell at the doctor. Then he heard her voice quietly telling him to stop. He remembered looking back at her and noticing how tired she was. He had slowly walked up to the bedside when the doctor left to attend to their daughter. That’s when he noticed the tears trailing down her flushed cheeks.

“I’m so sorry, Dean.” She whispered.

“What do you have to be sorry for?” He pushed the strands of hair out of her face.

“I should have stayed in the Bunker with Kevin.”

“We couldn’t have known that we’d be ambushed in the motel room, apple-pie.” He looked into her moistened eyes and he gently took hold of her hand.

“But-”She tried.

“No buts.” He interrupted her. He traced circles into the palm of her hand with his thumb. “This is not your fault. I wouldn’t blame you, not in a million years.” Just then the doctor returned to their room.

“I’m gonna go check on the little one. And you,” He quickly kissed her forehead before continuing, “Are going to get some sleep.” He slowly let go of her hand before standing up. He felt something hit his ass and turned back to see a tired, but still cheeky smile gracing the lips of the woman he loved. He smirked back before following the doctor out.

“How bad is it?” He asked as soon as he closed the door.

“Right now your daughter has a fifty-fifty chance.” The doctor announced.

“Can I see her?”

“Yes, but I should warn you. She’s been stabilized in an incubator in one of the baby units with a breathing tube inserted.” He explained. “It may shock you at first, but give it time, yes?”

“Whatever you say, Doc.” Dean patted the old doctor on the back before following him to another room.

The door opened and Dean walked in. The doctor led him to the incubator and he got his first look at his baby daughter. God, she was so small and fragile looking.

The doctor told him that she was fighting for her life, though. And Dean promised himself then and there that he’d come in as much as he could to support his little girl in her fight.

It proved to be easier to come than expected because his girlfriend had been sleeping a lot, which was said to be normal for mothers of premature infants. And if she wasn’t sleeping, then she was with Dean and their daughter, speaking softly to her through the holes in the incubator.

The first days were the hardest on the two. The time was filled with fear and anxiety, the new parents waiting for any change in their child’s health.

But on the third day after their daughter was born, Dean heard it. The sound of her daughter crying - wailing, really. It was probably one of the most beautiful sounds he had ever heard - right up there with the way his girlfriend says his name and the sound of the Impala’s engine revving up.

He grabbed the first nurse he could find and told her what was happening. A couple coworkers quickly followed her into the room and started working on the baby unit. Dean was watching from the back, unable to understand what was happening and unable to help.

Soon enough, the doctor came in and pushing the Winchester out of the room. Not knowing what else to do, Dean briskly walked to his girlfriend’s hospital room, where she was restlessly sleeping.

He watched over her until the doctor came in sometime later. She startled awake and glanced at Dean before turning her gaze onto the newcomer. “Your daughter has begun to breathe normally. But there are still some complications with her health, so we’ll need to keep her here a little longer - at least until she’s healthy enough to go home.

“I will tell you one thing.” The doctor smiled at the couple. “You’re daughter is quite the fighter.” And with that, the older man left the room.

Dean looked at the woman lying down on the white hospital bed. “She’s a little asskicker. Just like her mother.” He smirked down at her.

“Don’t forget her daddy, either.” She smiled tiredly up at Dean and he felt his heart swell in pride for his little family that he has been blessed with.

Over the next few days, Dean would make his visits to his daughter, watching as she fought and survived each day. And each day, he’d remember that she would pull through because she was his little asskicker and - well, with a family like her’s - she’d fit right in.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea about how the care of pre-mature infants works, but I did my best and therefore no one can judge me, right?  
> Anyways, hope it was alright for you guys
> 
> Remember to Smile :)  
> ~Becca


End file.
